Troublesome Troublemaker
by Ryuki Ayanami
Summary: [Sequel of Somplak, Freak and SInglet] Ketika cobaan datang melanda hidup mereka, mampukah mereka mempertahankan segala yang telah mereka capai? Dapatkah ikatan bernama persahabatan itu menyelamatkan keadaan yang ada? Beware of typo(s) and OOC. RnR!


Summary: Ketika cobaan datang melanda hidup mereka, mampukah mereka mempertahankan segala yang telah mereka capai? Dapatkah ikatan bernama persahabatan itu menyelamatkan keadaan yang ada?

Humor/Friendship | EXO & Lee Sooman (?) | Oneshot

General rated. Humor failed -_-

The idea originally came from my head, but the characters are belong to their families and God itself.

**Troublesome Troublemaker **© Ryuki Ayanami

* * *

_note: ff ini juga dipublish di wordpress dengan nama PARK SOOYUN._

* * *

Setelah pertemuan, pembentukan, proses latihan dan lomba yang gaje, _boyband_ EXO kini makin melebarkan sayapnya bak burung emprit yang sedang terbang. Kedua belas laki-laki kece itu makin bersemangat untuk latihan. Kini mereka tak lagi canggung, tak lagi malu dengan anggota yang lain dan tak lagi ragu untuk mengikuti lomba menyanyi atau lomba yang semacam itu.

Namun, walaupun banyak orang yang berkata bahwa mereka sekarang berubah, masih ada sisi yang belum mereka rubah, yaitu SOMPLAK. Bagi mereka, kata somplak telah melekat di hati masing-masing dan tak mungkin untuk dipindahkan apalagi diwakafkan.

Ah, ya... Author hampir lupa. Selain EXO yang tidak merubah kesomplakannya, ada satu orang lagi yang sama sekali tidak berubah. Malah sikapnya bertambah parah. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah LEE SOOMAN.

Kepala sekolah Sooman High School yang sering mengaku unyu dan kece itu tetap membenci EXO. Ia tersungging alias tersinggung karena kedua belas anak itu telah menjadikannya sebagai obyek yang teraniaya dalam lagu Somplak, Freak and Singlet yang telah mereka aransemen sendiri. (baca: Somplak, Freak and Singlet)

Si kepsek itu sangat membenci EXO. Saking bencinya ia sering menyabotase sesi latihan rutin yang dilakukan EXO. Rencana-rencana keji nan licik telah tersusun di otaknya, tinggal menunggu kapan akan dilaksanakan.

* * *

Kali ini latihan diadakan di sebuah studio _dance_ di kawasan Tanah Abang, kota Seoul (?). Member EXO sedang bersiap-siap untuk latihan.

Terlihat Kai dan Lay yang sedang goyang itik di sudut ruangan untuk pemanasan. Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan buku tulisnya—mungkin seniman itu sedang mencoba membuat lagu atau mengaransemen lagu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih saja memelihara keidiotannya, menyanyi lagu anak-anak.

"Pacarku ada lima~ Rupa-rupa jenisnya... Cantik, unyu, dan kece. Ada juga yang TG~ Pergi pacar pertama, GO! Hatiku sangat galau... Pacarku tinggal empat, nanti kucari lagi~~"

Lagu yang telah diubah liriknya oleh Kyungsoo. Dengan konsep dan ide tentang ke-buaya darat-an (?) yang tidak pantas ditiru oleh anak-anak.

Lalu ada Xiumin yang sedang membandingkan keempukan (?) pipinya dengan keempukan bakpao yang ia beli tadi. Chen dan Sehun yang menggoda Tao dengan berpura-pura menjadi banci. Kris yang baru saja pergi ke kamar mandi. Ah ya, sekarang Tiang Listrik Kece itu berhasil mengatasi sedikit keparanoidannya akan pipis. Sekarang Kris pergi ke kamar mandi setiap 35 menit, setidaknya ia berhasil menambah kuota-nya (?) sebanyak 5 menit.

Suho seperti biasanya—jiwa matematikawannya masih saja terpelihara dan sekarang ia tengah memperhatikan goyang itik yang dilakukan Kai dan Lay. Berusaha untuk menghitung berapa frekuensi goyang itik tersebut menggunakan prinsip radian dalam trigonometri,

Saat anak-anak EXO sedang santai, tiba-tiba Luhan masuk sambil berseru, "Latian sekarang, WOY!"

Buru-buru mereka langsung menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing dan berdiri di posisinya.

"Eh, Kris _Tall_ mana?" tanya Suho sambil celingak-celinguk nyari Kris.

"Mungkin di kamar mandi," jawab Chen. "Dia kan suka kebelet."

"Ya udah. Daripada lama nungguin Krith hyung, mendingan kita latian thekarang," kata Sehun. Semua mengangguk setuju dan memulai sesi latihan mereka.

Musik mulai mengalun. Member EXO telah siap di posisinya.

* * *

_Sejam kemudian..._

"Krith hyung dimana thih?" tanya Sehun.

"Gila tuh orang! Masa kebelet nyampe lama begini?" keluh Xiumin.

"Hari ini jadwalnya dia ngambang kali," celetuk Kai—yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Suho dan Kyungsoo.

Semua member EXO istirahat sejenak sebelum latihan lagi. Sambil menunggu Kris juga. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, mereka mulai khawatir. Tidak biasanya Tiang Listrik itu pergi ke kamar mandi hingga selama ini.

Chen menggaruk kepalanya dengan gelisah. "Kris kemana sih? Aku khawatir sama dia..."

"Eciyeeee~ Yang khawatir sama Kris XD," sahut Luhan.

"Gaje... -_-" balas Chen.

"...kita cari aja, yuk," usul Baekhyun.

Semua member EXO minus Kris mengangguk setuju. Mereka pun membagi diri menjadi empat kelompok. Luhan dan Sehun akan mencari ke bagian belakang studio. Xiumin, Lay dan Kai mencari ke bagian toilet. Suho, Tao dan Kyungsoo mencari ke bagian depan studio. Sedangkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Chen tetap berada di dalam ruang latihan. Siapa tahu ketika sedang dicari justru Kris datang ke sini.

"Kira-kira tuh orang kemana, yak?" tanya Xiumin.

Kai dan Lay yang berjalan di belakangnya mengendikkan bahu mereka tanda tak tahu.

"Kan udah aku bilang, barangkali dia lagi keasyikan ngambang," celetuk Kai.

"Atau jangan-jangan..." tambah Lay dengan wajah yang sangat lebay, "Dia tenggelam di dasar jamban!"

"Gawat tuh!" sahut Kai. "Mending kita cepetan ke toilet!"

Kedua pemuda itu langsung ngibrit ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Xiumin yang terbengong-bengong melihat keidiotan dua _dancer_ itu.

"Omigot, kenapa aku harus pergi bareng dua anak idiot itu sih?!"

Akhirnya Xiumin berlari mengejar dua _dancer_ idiot itu menuju kamar mandi. Ia terengah-engah sambil melihat Kai dan Lay yang sibuk menggedor pintu toilet dengan sangat keras.

"Kris hyung! Jangan tenggelem dulu, dong!" seru Lay.

"Iya woy!" Kai menggedor pintu makin keras. "Jangan kalah sama tinggi badan dong!"

_Nih anak pada kenapa sih?_ Xiumin membatin sembari menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kris ada di dalem?" tanyanya.

Kedua anak itu mengangguk.

"Tapi pintunya dikunci," kata Lay.

"Krisseeeuuu!" panggil Xiumin dari luar. "Kamu lagi ngapain di dalem?"

"_Aku kejebak woy! Ada yang ngunci toilet dari luar! Cepet selametin gue, di sini bau nih! Aku hampir kehabisan napas..."_

Xiumin, Kai dan Lay langsung berteriak panik.

"Tunggu ya, hyung! Kita cari bala bantuan dulu!"

Dan ketiga anak itu pergi mencari anak-anak EXO yang lain.

* * *

Keributan langsung terdengar dari arah toilet. Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Chen yang masih menunggu di ruang latihan mengerutkan dahinya karena bingung. Chen berdiri lalu membuka pintu ruang latihan. Ia pun melihat bakpao raksasa, sapu lidi dan tiang listrik berwarna hitam sedang balap lari. (?)

"Kris hyung sedang dalam bahaya woy!" seru si sapu lidi alias Lay.

Ketiga makhluk aneh itu menubruk Chen. Pemuda malang itupun harus menjadi korban dan terkapar dengan tidak layaknya di ambang pintu.

"Kita harus nolong Kris hyung!" sahut Kai.

"Emang Kris hyung kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ada yang nyabotase toilet yang dipake Kris. Dia terkunci di dalem dan hampir kehabisan napas! Makanya kita harus cepet!" Xiumin mendorong Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar ruangan.

Sementara kelima pemuda itu sudah pergi menyusul member EXO yang lain, Chen masih terkapar di tempatnya.

"Kenapa gak ada yang ngebantu aku? T_T" Ia meratap sedih.

* * *

_Lima menit kemudian..._

Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan seluruh member EXO, mereka bersepuluh langsung pergi ke toilet untuk menyelamatkan Kris.

Pasukan utama pendobrak pintu (?) yang terdiri dari Tao, Kai, Chanyeol dan Xiumin berdiri di depan pintu. Mereka mengambil ancang-ancang lalu mendobrak pintu dengan sekuat tenaga dan... BRAK!

Pintu toilet terbuka.

"Ugh!"

Anak-anak EXO segera menutup hidung mereka masing-masing ketika bau amis cumi-cumi campur bau busuk bunga _Raflesia arnoldi_ masuk ke dalam pernapasan mereka. Luhan yang memang memiliki hidung kelewat sensitif langsung kejang-kejang dan terjatuh di pelukan Suho, membuat Sehun cemburu. /abaikan/

"Luhannie!" seru anak-anak EXO.

"Udah, biar aku sama Sehun yang ngurus Luhan. Kalian tolongin aja si Kris," ujar Suho. Dia dan Sehun menggotong Luhan menuju ruang latihan.

"Nyhang mhau mashuk ke dhalem shiapha nih?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara bindeng karena hidungnya ditutupi.

"Aku ajha deh nyhang mashuk," Chanyeol menawarkan diri.

Pemuda tinggi itu berdiri di ambang pintu. Dia menarik napas panjang lalu langsung masuk ke dalam dengan kecepatan cahaya. Chanyeol masuk ke dalam toilet nomor tiga. Dia mengerjap kaget ketika melihat Kris yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya karena keracunan gas.

Chanyeol langsung membawa Kris keluar.

"Omo!" Baekhyun dan Xiumin memekik.

Kris yang biasanya terlihat keren dan selalu memunculkan _bitch face_-nya itu kini terlihat sangat miris. Wajahnya seperti orang mabok laut dan matanya membuka sedikit.

"Krisseu hyung! Siapa yang ngelakuin ini?" tanya Lay.

"Orang yang ngelakuin ini bener-bener parah!" tambah Tao sewot. "Bakal aku hajar nyampe mampus tuh orang!"

Kyungsoo menggeleng sedih. Ia menatap Kris yang terduduk di lantai. Baekhyun menangis, Chanyeol mengusap-usap rambut Kris sambil memanggil-manggil supaya _Twin Tower_-nya itu bangun, Xiumin hanya diam. Begitu juga Tao.

Mata Kyungsoo menyusuri bagian dalam toilet. Ia segera memicingkan matanya ketika melihat sesuatu menyempil di dekat wastafel. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam sambil menutup hidungnya rapat-rapat dan mengambil sesuatu itu. Ternyata botol kaleng penyemprot serangga. Kyungsoo segera membawanya keluar.

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Kai.

"Botol bekas penyemprot serangga..." gumam Kyungsoo. Ia membalik botol tersebut dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana.

_Semprotan khusus pengusir serangga dan makhluk lainnya. Mampu mengusir nyamuk, kecoak, laba-laba dan segala anggota filum Artrophoda lainnya. Dibuat dari sari bunga _Raflesia arnoldi_ dan ekstrak kulit cumi-cumi._

Warning!: _Jangan gunakan pada manusia karena baunya sangat tajam dan dapat memunculkan alergi pada orang tertentu._

"Ini pasti punya pelakunya..." kata Kyungsoo.

Xiumin mengambil botol kaleng tersebut lalu meneliti tutup botolnya. Matanya menyipit saat ia menyadari ada tulisan dengan spidol berukuran kecil di sana.

"S...M?" bacanya. "Sapa tuh SM?"

Lay mengangkat kepalanya ketika menyadari sesuatu. "Lee Sooman..."

"_WHAT?!_"

* * *

"Jadi yang nyabotase Kris itu Sooman?" tanya Suho. Member EXO lainnya duduk melingkar dan memandang satu sama lain.

"Keknya sih gitu," jawab Baekhyun. "Kyungsoo, coba kamu kasih Suho botol kaleng yang tadi."

Kyungsoo menyerahkan botol yang ditemukannya pada Suho. Layaknya seorang peneliti, Suho menerima botol kaleng itu dan meneliti setiap detilnya.

"Kayaknya ini memang punya Sooman deh," kata Suho. Ia menunjukkan bagian bawah botol pengharum ruangan itu. "Selain ada inisial 'SM' di tutupnya, di bawahnya juga ada bekas warna pink. Kemungkinan ini lipstik (?) yang biasa dipake Sooman."

Kai mengerjap kagum. "Wuih... Hyung hebat ya bisa nyampe tahu kalo itu bekas lipstiknya Sooman. Pernah dicipok sama Sooman ya?"

"Pait pait pait pait," Sehun langsung komat-kamit.

DUAKK!

Jitakan maha dahsyat langsung mendarat di kepala Kai.

"Terus kita harus ngapain nih?" tanya Baekhyun. "Kris dan Luhan gak mungkin ikut latihan, muka mereka aja udah kayak orang mabok begitu. Si Chen juga gak bisa latihan."

Mata Suho membulat. "Hee? Emang Chen kenapa?"

"Pingsan gara-gara ditubruk Lay, Xiumin sama Kai," jawab Chanyeol.

Suho menepuk dahinya.

"Tao hyung! Kita thamperin Thooman yuk!" ajak Sehun dengan nada menggebu-gebu. "Kita gebukin dia thampe kapok!"

Mendengar perkataan Sehun, badan Tao langsung kaku. "Nyamperin Sooman..." Beberapa detik kemudian, ahli wushu itu pingsan.

"Gara-gara Sehun sih!" seru Lay. "Sekarang yang pingsan jadi empat orang dong! Terus nasib kita gimana?"

"Yah, terpaksa..." gumam Suho. "Lomba dimulai sekitar tiga minggu lagi, 'kan? Masih ada waktu kok buat latihan. Semoga ini cobaan yang pertama dan terakhir."

_Ya, semoga ini yang terakhir..._

* * *

"Luhan udah sembuh, ya?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Syukur deh," ucap Baekhyun sambil menghela napas. "Kita khawatir banget sama kamu, Kris dan Chen."

"Kris masih sakit, 'kan?" tanya Luhan. "Kemarin aku ke rumahnya, terus ibunya bilang kalo hidungnya Kris kena alergi berat. Kalo Chen tadi pagi aku liat dia udah berangkat ke sekolah. Tapi katanya punggungnya masih encok."

Kedua anak itu termenung sambil berjalan menuju ruang latihan yang berada di belakang sekolah. Karena kejadian kemarin, jadwal latihan jadi agak berantakan. Baru Luhan yang sudah sembuh. Kris masih sakit dan Chen otomatis tidak bisa ikut nge-_dance_ karena punggungnya encok.

Itu artinya, satu _rapper_ dan satu _main vocal_ tidak bisa ikut andil dalam latihan. Padahal lomba tinggal dua minggu dan EXO belum melakukan persiapan yang banyak.

Mereka masih menunggu Kyungsoo menyelesaikan lagu ciptaannya. Kai, Lay dan Chanyeol juga tidak bisa mengedit musik karena hal itu hanya bisa dilakukan bila lagunya sudah selesai.

Hah... Padahal hanya karena satu orang nista bernama Sooman, semuanya jadi kacau seperti ini.

"Yang lain pada kemana?"

Luhan dan Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya. Ternyata ada Xiumin. Anak itu sedang ngemil bakpao seperti biasanya.

"Chanyeol sama Lay lagi pergi. Mungkin mereka nyusul Kyungsoo di ruang seni," jawab Luhan. "Kalo si Kai keknya lagi ngambil _laptop_ di kelasnya. Sehun lagi berurusan sama guru. Yang lain kayaknya masih di kelas masing-masing."

"Oh.., Ya udah, kita nunggu mereka―" perkataan Xiumin terhenti. Ia memegangi perutnya dan bakpao yang dipegang tangannya terjatuh ke tanah.

"Baozi!" teriak Baekhyun. "Kamu kenapa?!"

"Pe...rutku..." Xiumin mencengkram perutnya makin erat. Rasanya sakit sekali. Rasanya ia mual dan ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Luhan memungut bakpao yang tadi Xiumin makan lalu mengendusnya. Keningnya berkerut ketika dia mencium bau yang tidak biasanya dari bakpao rasa coklat itu.

"Kok baunya aneh sih?"

Baekhyun ikut mengendus bakpao itu. "Iya yah... Kayak bau apotek."

"Jangan-jangan ada yang nyampur obat ke bakpao ini?"

"Bukannya obat itu untuk nyembuhin penyakit ya?" tanya Baekhyun. "Kok malah bikin Xiumin sakit?"

Luhan menepuk dahinya. Keidiotan Baekhyun kumat lagi. "Itu kalo takarannya bener! Juga kalo orangnya beneran sakit. Xiumin kan gak sakit, kalo dikasih obat sembarangan ya jadinya sakit."

"Jadi fungsi obat itu bukan untuk menyembuhkan dong..." gumam Baekhyun. "Lha terus fungsinya apa?"

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut Luhan. "Udahlah, _Bacon_! Kita bawa Xiumin aja terus kita cari yang lain."

"Ayo deh..."

* * *

Seperti biasanya, setiap pulang sekolah Kyungsoo akan mampir ke ruang seni. Biasanya ia akan menghabiskan waktu di sana sebelum latihan EXO dimulai.

Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Tangannya menenteng buku sketsa kesayangannya yang memang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam ruang seni begitu sampai. Awalnya Kyungsoo tidak menyadari yang berbeda di sini. Namun ketika ia menatap salah satu lukisan buatannya yang dipajang oleh guru seni, matanya membulat. O_O

Seharusnya lukisan itu menggambarkan siklus hidup seorang manusia, yang dimulai dari lahir dan berakhir dengan kematian. Siklus itu digambarkan seperti jarum jam yang terus berputar.

Tapi yang tersisa di atas kain kanvas itu hanyalah bekas cat hitam yang nampaknya sengaja ditumpahkan di atas lukisan Kyungsoo.

Kesedihan menghujam hati Kyungsoo. Seni adalah hidupnya. Dan kini ia melihat salah satu hasil seninya dirusak oleh seseorang.

Ia pun menangis keras sambil memeluk buku sketsanya. Sebuah lagu menyedihkan kini tengah ia lantunkan di ruangan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang seni terbuka. Terlihatlah Chanyeol dan Lay di sana. Mereka mengerjap kaget ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang selalu terlihat _cool_ ala-ala seniman justru kini sedang menangis.

"Kyungsoo-_yaa_!" seru Lay. "Kamu kenapa?"

Mereka berdua segera menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kamu nangis?" tanya Chanyeol.

Dengan lemah Kyungsoo menunjuk lukisannya yang tergantung di dinding. Lay mengerjap ketika menyadari bahwa ada yang merusak lukisan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan si Chanyeol hanya diam karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Si-siapa yang ngerusak lukisanmu?" tanya Lay.

"A-a-a-aku gak tahu..." jawab Kyungsoo. Ia masih menangis. "Waktu aku datang lukisannya udah begini. Huwaaaaa~ Karya seniku dirusak..."

Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Kurang ajar yang udah ngerusak lukisannya Kyungsoo! Lukisan jam dinding malah sekarang jadi kayak gambar kopi tumpah!"

Tangisan Kyungsoo makin keras. "Itu bukan jam dinding... Itu siklus hidup manusiaaaaa...!"

Lay melempar tatapan horor pada Chanyeol.

"Eh? Aku salah ngomong ya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan watadosnya.

* * *

Setelah pergi ke menemui salah satu gurunya, Kai kembali ke kelas. Tadi ia bertemu dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun, lalu mereka berdua menyuruh Kai untuk mengambil _laptop_-nya supaya bisa mengedit lagu. Setidaknya biar ada kegiatan, daripada nganggur nungguin lagu dan dua orang lain yang lain sembuh―itu katanya Luhan.

Akhirnya Kai sampai di kelasnya. Usai pulang sekolah pasti kelasnya langsung sepi. Biasalah, mental anak yang cinta rumah ya begitu...

Kai menghampiri tempat duduknya yang berada di belakang pojokan. Bagi Kai, tempat itu adalah tempat yang WAJIB dan hanya boleh ditempati olehnya. Alasannya adalah karena tempat itu tidak terkena sinar matahari secara langsung, letaknya di pojok dan di belakang sehingga membuat Kai leluasa jika ia ingin apdet tentang yadong. /plakk/

Tanpa buang waktu, Kai membawa tasnya. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Setahu dia, sebelum ia pergi menemui gurunya, tasnya itu masih terasa berat. Namun kini terasa jauh lebih enteng, seperti ada sesuatu yang sudah diambil dari dalamnya.

Eh? Diambil dari dalamnya?

Kai langsung menaruh lagi tasnya dan membukanya. Matanya membulat ketika ia tidak menemukan _laptop_ kesayangannya. Kai memeriksa laci mejanya, namun tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Lalu ia memeriksa seisi kelas. Hasilnya tetap nihil.

Dengan lemas Kai keluar dari kelasnya sambil menenteng tasnya yang terasa ringan. Lalu ia berteriak kencang.

"ACEEEEERRRR! DIRIMU KEMANA, NAK?! GUE BISA DIBUNUH BAPAK KALO ELU GAK KEMBALI!"

* * *

Ternyata saat Suho sampai di ruang latihan, ia adalah orang yang pertama kali sampai. Suho berdecak kesal. Teman-teman yang lain pada kemana, sih? Ini sudah lewat sepuluh menit dari waktu untuk latihan.

Sebagai orang yang dianggap menjadi _leader_ di EXO, Suho harus bisa mengatur para anggotanya. Sewaktu dipaksa menjadi _leader_ oleh Sehun dan Tao, ia tidak bisa menolak karena jika dipikir-pikir, yang pantas menjadi _leader_ hanyalah dirinya,

Maksudnya, coba lihat anggota yang lain. Xiumin memang anggota tertua, tapi terkadang kelakuannya seperti anak-anak. Kris sebenarnya punya potensi untuk jadi ketua, tapi dia malah menolak. Kyungsoo jelas tidak berminat, apalagi Kai. Luhan terlalu unyu untuk jadi ketua (alasan apa ini?!), sedangkan Sehun bermasalah pada cadelnya. Jika misalnya mereka menang lomba lalu disuruh untuk memberi _speech_, maka inilah _speech_ ala Sehun...

"Terima kathih atath piala ini. Kami akan teruth beruthaha untuk meningkatkan kualitath dan membuktikan bahwa EKTHO (?) adalah yang terbaik..."

Tidak, tidak. Lagipula Sehun terlalu muda untuk jadi ketua.

Chen tidak terlalu suka berurusan dengan hal-hal seperti itu, Tao juga tidak mau. Katanya menjadi _leader_ EXO itu berarti harus siap menghadapi orang-orang, termasuk jika harus disuruh menghadap Sooman. Jelas saja, Tao langsung menolak.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga tidak mungkin menjadi ketua, bisa-bisa nanti EXO berubah dari _boyband_ menjadi vokal grup anak-anak. Sedangkan Lay juga tidak mungkin, anak itu terkadang sifat _joker_-nya suka keluar.

Akhirnya, Suho-lah yang menjadi _leader_.

Ia menghela napas ketika melihat jam tangannya. Sudah lewat hampir dua puluh menit. Tidak biasanya teman-temannya terlambat. Ada apa ini?

Suho menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat sesosok makhluk muncul di belokan. Eh, lebih tepatnya tiga sosok. Sepertinya dua makhluk sedang memapah satu makhluk lainnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Suho menyadari bahwa mereka adalah Xiumin, Luhan dan Baekhyun. Suho mengerjap ketika melihat Xiumin yang terlihat lemas.

"Xiumin kenapa?!" tanyanya sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Dia makan bakpao yang dicampur obat. Bukannya sembuh, malah dia jadi sakit begini," jawab Baekhyun.

Kening Suho berkerut. "...obat?"

Luhan menyerahkan bakpao yang tadi dimakan Xiumin. "Coba cek sendiri."

Suho menerima bakpao itu lalu mengendusnya. "Iya sih, baunya agak aneh."

"Kira-kira itu obat apaan, ya?" tanya Luhan.

"Gak tau," jawab Suho sambil ikut memapah Xiumin. Ia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk bergantian dengannya. "Mending kita bawa Xiumin ke UKS. Terus kita nyamperin Chen dan tanya ini obat apa. Dia 'kan pinter Kimia, barangkali dia tahu ini zat apa..."

"Ya udah, aku SMS yang lain ya..." gumam Baekhyun. Ia mengambil HP-nya dan mulai mengetik.

_For: All member EXO_

_Xiumin agi takit, jadi akyu sama Suho dan Lulu mau ke UKS dulu cyin... Nanti kalian nyusul ke kelas Chen, ya. Jangan tanya WHY, karena aku tidak tahu WHY itu artinya apaaa~~_

_From: Baekkie_

* * *

Setelah mengantar Xiumin ke UKS, Suho dan Baekhyun segera pergi ke kelas Chen. Luhan sengaja tetap tinggal di UKS karena ingin menjaga Xiumin. Langkah kedua anak itu terhenti ketika melihat Chen keluar dari kelasnya dengan badan membungkuk ala kakek-kakek.

"Chen masih encok, ya?" tanya Suho.

"Iya," jawab Chen sambil meraba punggungnya. "Udah gak sesakit kemarin sih, tapi belum bisa digerakin. Jadinya aku terpaksa jalan bungkuk begini... Kenapa kalian ke sini? Aslinya aku mau bareng Xiumin tadi, tapi aku masih ada tugas sekolah yang belum selesai."

"Xiumin sakit," sahut Baekhyun. Wajah anak itu terlihat khawatir. "Dia makan bakpao yang dikasih obat."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Suho menyerahkan bakpao bekas gigitan Xiumin. Chen menerimanya lalu mengendusnya.

"Pantes aja Xiumin sakit," kata Chen. "Bakpao ini udah dikasih obat antimaag."

"Darimana kamu tahu?" tanya Suho.

"Baunya ketara banget. Terus bakpaonya..." Chen mengambil secuil bakpao itu dan memakannya. "...agak kerasa pahit. Ini 'kan zat C3COOOH yang biasa dipake buat antimaag. Kalo zat ini masuk ke dalam perut orang yang gak punya maag, malah bisa memunculkan gejala maag."

Suho dan Baekhyun menghela napas.

"Yang masukin obat itu ke bakpao-nya Xiumin kira-kira sapa ya?" Baekhyun menewarang.

"Gak tau..." gumam Suho.

"Apa mungkin Sooman yang masukin obat itu ke bakpao-nya Xiumin?" tanya Chen. "Bakpao ini dijual di kantin sekolah 'kan? Sebagai kepala sekolah, pasti Sooman punya kuasa buat masuk keluar kantin. Mungkin dia sengaja nyabotase bakpao yang ada di sana."

Ketika mereka bertiga termenung memikirkan segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi, tiba-tiba seseorang berlari ke arah mereka sambil menangis. Ternyata orang itu adalah Kai.

"Hyunggggggg!" teriaknya. "Laptop gue ilangggg!"

"WHAT?!" seru ketiga orang itu. "Kok bisa?"

Kai menangis makin keras. "Tadi waktu aku lagi ke ruang guru, ada yang masuk ke kelas dan ngambil laptop-ku!"

Suho menghampiri Kai dan menepuk pundaknya. "Sabar ya. Nanti kita bantuin nyari laptop-mu."

"Hyung..." rengek Kai. "Laptop itu berarti banget buat aku. Itu hadiah dari bapakku waktu aku menang lomba desain grafis dan sekarang laptop-nya ilang. Pasti pulang nanti aku langsung digamprat..."

Chen dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan. Raut wajah mereka terlihat cemas.

"Gimana nih?" tanya Chen. "Masalah yang menimpa Kris aja belum selesai, sekarang ditambah sama sakitnya Xiumin dan ilangnya laptop milik Kai..."

"Kenapa EXO kena masalah terus ya?" tanya Baekhyun keheranan. "Kenapa kita harus _terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagiiii~_"

"Kita harus bisa bangkit!" ucap Suho tegas. "Apapun masalah yang menimpa EXO, kita harus tetep kuat!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, datang lagi tiga makhluk kece. Tak lain tak bukan mereka adalah Lay, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Tidak ada yang salah dengan kedatangan mereka. Namun yang aneh adalah Kyungsoo yang terus menundukkan kepalanya.

Suho mendekati mereka bertiga. "Ada apa?"

Lay meneguk saliva-nya. "Kyungsoo... kena masalah."

"Masalah apa?" tanya Chen yang sudah berdiri di belakang Suho.

"Lukisan buatan Kyungsoo dirusak orang. Dan keliatannya Kyungsoo terpukul banget sama hal itu."

"Iya, hyung," tambah Chanyeol. "Masa lukisannya Kyungsoo yang aslinya mirip jam dinding sekarang jadi kayak kopi tumpah."

Kyungsoo menangis makin keras.

Jitakan mendarat di kepala Chanyeol.

"Jangan memperparah keadaan dong!" sahut Lay sewot.

"Ya ampun..." Suho mendesah. "Masalah yang kita hadapi banyak banget. Udah deh, mending kita sekarang kita susul Tao dan Sehun terus kita diskusiin masalah ini di ruang latihan."

* * *

Setelah semuanya berkumpul di ruang latihan, sesi diskusi pun dibuka oleh Suho. Pemuda itu duduk di tengah-tengah sedangkan member EXO yang lain duduk melingkar.

"Kita punya banyak banget masalah kali ini," kata Suho. "Yang pertama, Kris lagi sakit karena kena alergi berat. Chen punggungnya lagi encok dan otomatis gak bisa ikut latihan _dance_. Laptopnya Kai ilang dan kemungkinan dia bisa digamprat sama bapaknya. Xiumin keracunan bakpao dan lukisannya Kyungsoo dirusak sama seseorang."

Si maknae cadel membuka suara. "Teruth kita haruth gimana, hyung? Lombanya dimulai dua minggu lagi, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab Suho dengan anggukan sedih. "Ya. Dan kita belum apa-apa. Member kita banyak yang gak bisa ikut, lagu buat lomba itu juga belum selesai," Suho melirik Kyungsoo yang duduk di pojokan. "Kita gak bisa maksa Kyungsoo buat nyelesain lagunya. Apalagi dia habis kena musibah. Laptop Kai juga ilang jadi dia gak bisa ngedit musik."

"EXO bener-bener lagi kritis..." sahut Chen sedih sambil mengelus punggungnya yang masih encok.

"Ada yang punya ide?" tanya Suho.

Lay langsung mengangkat tangannya. "Kalo aku sih mengusulkan supaya kita cari pelakunya! Menurutku, perbuatan orang itu udah keterlaluan banget."

"Setuju!" sahut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun, Tao dan Sehun juga mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi..." Sehun berkata. "Thebelum kita cari pelakunya, hyung-hyung bitha bantu aku gak? Aku juga punya masalah..."

"Masalah apa, Thehunnie?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun nyengir. "Nilai mapel Bahatha Korea-ku remidi..."

GUBRAKK!

"Tugath remidi-nya dithuruh bikin puithi. Tapi aku gak bitha bikin puithi-nya..."

Suho menepuk dahinya, sedangkan Kai langsung kejang-kejang mendengar pernyataan polos Sehun.

"Yang biasa bikin puisi itu Kyungsoo, 'kan?" tanya Suho. "Tapi Kyungsoo lagi sedih begitu."

"Thehun tahu kok... Teruth yang mau bantuin Thehun thiapa?"

Dengan sok tahunya, Chen dan Lay mengangkat tangan.

"Biar hyung aja yang bantu," ucap Chen.

"Tenang aja, Hun. Kamu bakal dibantu sama _Master of Poetry_."

Tanpa basa-basi, Chen mengambil buku tulis dan pulpen lalu mulai menulis sebuah puisi untuk Sehun. Raut wajahnya begitu serius dan keringat bercucuran dari dahinya. Pemuda itu tersenyum puas ketika melihat puisi buatannya sudah jadi.

"Nih!" Ia menyerahkan puisi tersebut pada Sehun. "Walaupun punggung lagi encok, tapi imajinasi masih oke!"

Sehun pun membaca puisi tersebut dalam hati.

**_Thi Gadith Manith_**

_Kulihat thethothok gadith_

_Berjalan dibalik tirai thenja_

_Matanya mengirith thadith_

_Lambang perih yang dithengaja_

_Kuhampiri thi gadith manith_

_Bertingkah, namun dia tetap bithu_

_Berbicara, namun dia tak merethpon_

_Terthenyum, namun dia tak peduli_

_Hatiku terthayat pedih_

_Melihat thi gadith manith_

_Bertahan pada thedih_

_Meratapi hidup yang mirith_

"Hyung mau bikin Thehun malu, ya?" sahut Sehun kesal. "Kalo bikin puithi jangan yang banyak huruf 'ETH'-nya dong! Nanti kalo Thehun dithuruh baca puithi-nya gimana?"

Chen hanya tertawa.

"Makanya dong, minta bantuan itu ke gue!" Lay berkata dengan congkak. Ia merampas buku tulis dan pulpen milik Chen. Sedangkan Chen hanya berkata dalam hati, _'Dasar kagak modal!'._

Beberapa saat kemudian, puisi buatan Lay sudah jadi.

"Nih, huruf 'S'-nya sedikit kok..."

Sehun membaca puisi tersebut, yang ternyata berjudul 'Hujan',

_Dari judulnya keren nih_, batin Sehun.

**_Hujan_**

_Ketika hujan turun_

_Aku termenung..._

_Terpikir akan thuathu kithah_

_Dalam hidup yang mithteriuth_

_Pertanyaan kembali muncul di hatiku_

_Kemanakah putri jelita itu?_

_Dia yang telah memikat hati ini_

_Memenjaranya dalam rindu_

_Aku terdiam di bawah hujan_

_Terthambar petir lalu pingthan_

_Kuterbangun oleh thebuah ciuman_

_Ciuman hangat dari Thooman..._

"Pait pait pait pait," Sehun langsung komat-kamit. "Lay hyung kalo bikin puithi yang bener dong!"

"Sekarang kamu tinggal milih," kata Lay. "Mau baca puisi-nya Chen yang banyak huruf 'S'-nya atau baca puisiku yang ada Sooman-nya?"

Sehun langsung manyun. "Mending yang banyak huruf 'ETH'-nya deh..."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, member EXO kembali mengadakan rapat usai pulang sekolah di tempat latihan. Yang datang hanya delapan orang, yaitu Suho, Luhan, Chen, Tao, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo. Kris masih sakit, begitu pula dengan Xiumin. Sedangkan Kai sedang dihukum ayahnya tidak boleh main usai pulang sekolah karena menghilangkan laptop.

"Kemarin Lay usul buat nyari pelakunya, 'kan?" Suho memulai rapat tersebut. "Aku curiga kalo pelakunya Sooman, tapi kita gak punya bukti. Nah, minimal kita punya bukti buat lapor ke pihak keamanan."

"Tapi gimana caranya?" tanya Luhan.

Mereka bersembilan berpikir keras. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menjetikkan jarinya yang lentik lalu mengibaskan poninya.

"Aku tahu caranya!" kata Baekhyun.

Member EXO yang lain menghela napas, sembari berdoa semoga ide Baekhyun benar-benar ide brilian. Bukan pemikiran aneh dari otaknya yang terkenal idiot itu.

"Menurutku yang paling gampang dibuktiin itu kasusnya Kai," sambung Baekhyun. Dia menatap member EXO satu persatu, membuat yang lain tegang. "Di tiap kelas ada CCTV 'kan?"

"Lha teruth?"

"Dan kendali CCTV ada di kantor kepala sekolah..." Baekhyun semakin memperlambat nada bicaranya, membuat suasana makin panas dan penasaran. "Artinya, semua rekaman CCTV itu disimpan di komputer-nya Sooman..."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan _smirk_-nya lalu menatap Baekhyun. "Kita _hack_ komputer-nya Sooman! Cari rekaman pencurian laptop Kai terus kasihkan ke polisi!"

Member EXO yang lain langsung menggebrak meja.

"IDE BAGUS!" sahut Lay. "Gue gak nyangka ternyata BaekYeol punya ide se-brilian ini!"

"_Good job_," kata Luhan sambil mengancungkan kedua jempolnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk. "Kalo pelakunya bisa ditangkap, aku akan ngelanjutin lagu buat lomba nanti. Walaupun lukisanku gak bisa dikembalikan seperti semula, bagiku kalo pelakunya ditangkap, itu sudah menjadi imbalan yang paling pantas."

Suho tersenyum bijak mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya. Walaupun anak buahnya terkenal gaje, somplak, bahkan idiot―tapi mereka bukanlah orang yang suka tinggal diam ketika sahabat mereka diberi permainan keji seperti ini.

Mereka semua adalah suatu kesatuan yang tidak bisa dipecahkan. Jika satu diantara mereka terluka, maka semuanya akan turut merasakan luka yang sama. Lalu yang lain akan berusaha untuk menyembuhkan luka itu bersama dan menghancurkan sumber pemberi luka.

Termasuk kali ini. Mereka akan membalas perbuatan keji Sooman. Lelaki tua yang sebenarnya tidak unyu itu terlampau jahat. Suho bisa memaklumi jika Sooman tersinggung karena aransemen lagu SFS, tapi jika Sooman ingin balas dendam, maka seharusnya lewat karya yang bisa menyaingi EXO. Bukannya lewat fisik dan mental.

Itu adalah perbuatan seorang pengecut.

"Terus, gimana caranya kita nge-_hack_ komputer Sooman?" tanya Suho.

Baekhyun terdiam lalu menggeleng pelan sambil nyengir. "Hehehe, aku gak tahu. Aku kan bukan _hacker_."

"Thayang Kai hyung gak ada di thini..." sahut Sehun sambil menghela napas.

"Tinggal telpon aja, masalah selesai deh..." kata Lay.

"IDE BAGUS!" seru yang lainnya.

Tao bertepuk tangan lalu berseru pada Suho, "Hyung, cepet telpon si Kai!"

"Kagak ada pulsa nih..."

"Huuuuu~" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersorak. "_Kere WOY, pelit WOY... AWOOO~_!"

Suho hanya menyipitkan matanya kesal. -_-

"Biar aku yang telpon si Kai," kata Luhan sambil menekan beberapa tombol di layar HP _touchscreen_-nya. "Halo?"

"_Halo? Sape nih?"_

"Ini aku, Lu―"

"_Oh, Bang Luki ya?"_ Kai langsung memotong. _"Maap, Bang. Gue kagak jadi pesen _film_ baru yang nttuuu tuh... Lagi bokek."_

"GUE LUHAN, WOY!" seru Luhan.

"_Oh, ternyata Luhan hyung... Maap hyung, kalo hyung mau interogasi aku soal _film_ yang nttuuu, bukan cuma aku yang pengen nonton! Sehun juga pengen tuh!"_

Member yang lain menatap Sehun dengan mata menyipit.

Sehun yang mendengar namanya disebut-sebut, langsung berteriak gaje. "Bohong hyung! Thehun kan mathih poloth... Kai jangan nyebar fitnah dong!"

"Ini sebenernya lagi pada ngomongin apa sih?" omel Luhan. "Aku tuh nelpon kamu mau tanya gimana caranya nge-_hack_ komputernya Sooman."

"_Emang kenapa sama komputernya Sooman? Hyung mau nge-_stalk_ dia, ya?"_

"Sembarangan! Ini tuh satu-satunya cara buat ngambil laptop-mu balik dari tangan Sooman!"

"_Oke, oke. Nanti aku kasih tau caranya. Yang penting, sekarang kalian harus pegang komputer dulu."_

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Ada yang bawa laptop, woy?!"

Namun member EXO yang lain menggeleng.

"WARNET SEBELAH, WOY!" seru Tao.

Dan ketujuh member EXO yang tersisa langsung menyerbu warnet yang berada di sebelah sekolah. Sedangkan Chen ditinggal begitu saja oleh mereka.

"Kenapa aku selalu ditinggal, sih?" ratap Chen sedih. "Punggungku masih sakit dan aku gak bisa lari secepat itu!"

* * *

Di dalam warnet, Suho menyewa satu komputer yang ada di pojok. Ketujuh member EXO berkumpul di sana, membuat ruangan menjadi sesak. Keadaan menjadi semakin parah ketika baterai handphone Luhan hampir habis.

"Cepetan woy!" seru Luhan dengan panik. "Handphone-ku hampir _low battery_ nih!"

"Udah siap kok," sahut Suho yang telah menyalakan komputer. "Cepet tanya si Kai!"

"_Gue denger kok, orang kalian ngomongnya keras banget kek gitu. Pertama, buka administrator komputernya dulu."_

Suho membuka administrator sesuai perintah Kai. "Terus?"

"_Proxy komputernya harus diubah. Disitu ada tulisan 'change system' 'kan? Klik tuh tulisan, terus masukkin proxy komputernya Sooman. Proxy-nya: 9237.3894.9700."_

Setelah memasukkan _proxy number_, muncul sebuah jendela baru yang berisi deretan _script_. Member EXO yang lain hanya melongo.

"Kok munculnya tulisan kek gitu sih?" tanya Baekhyun.

"_Jangan panik dulu! Tinggal masukkin _'datanumber-validdata' _terus di-enter."_

Dengan cepat Suho mengetikkan data tersebut. Jendela berisi dereten _script_ itu hilang dan digantikan oleh jendela yang meminta _password_.

"Ada _password_-nya nih!" kata Suho.

"_Coba masukkin 'soomangadiskece'."_

Suho memasukkan _password_ tersebut, namun ternyata _password_-nya salah. "Gak bisa! Keknya udah diganti..."

"_Aku gak tahu lagi, hyung! Waduh, bapakku udah pulang kerja, bisa gawat kalo aku telponan sama temen kek gini! Udah dulu ya... Coba aja cari _password_ yang ada hubungannya sama 'unyu' atau 'kece'."_

TUTT...

Luhan dan Suho mendesah.

"Padahal tinggal thedikit lagi," gumam Sehun. "Terus _password_-nya gimana?"

Suho meremas rambutnya lalu dengan asal mengetikkan _password_. Member EXO yang lain melongo begitu tahu bahwa _password_ yang dimasukkan Suho adalah 'soomanseunyusullifx'. Ia langsung menekan ENTER. Tanpa diduga, ternyata _password_ tersebut benar.

"Omigot!" seru Lay. "Tuh orang gak kira-kira ya kalo bikin _password_?"

"Ayo, _hyung_! Cari video CCTV-nya!" kata Kyungsoo.

Suho mencari folder komputer Sooman yang berhasil di-_hack_. Ia menemukan sebuah folder dengan titel 'Data CCTV Kelas' lalu membukanya dan mencari rekaman berisi pencurian laptop Kai.

Pencarian tersebut berlangsung hingga dua jam. Kyungsoo duduk di belakang Suho dan menunggu dengan wajah bosan. Luhan tertidur sambil berdiri, sedangkan Sehun asyik gelendotan di bahu Lay. Tao sedang menerima SMS berisi kemurkaan dari Chen karena pemuda itu ditinggal seenaknya di ruang latihan.

"Belum selese ya, _hyung_?" tanya Lay dengan mata mengantuk. "Hun, jangan gelendotan di bahu gue, dong!" serunya pada Sehun. "Bikin geli, tahu!"

"Sebentar lagi..." sahut Suho pelan. Ia meneliti isi rekaman terakhir dengan seksama. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menggebrak meja komputer dan membuat kaget member EXO yang lain.

"Jangan ngerusak woy!" teriak si pemilik warnet.

"Eh, iya Bang! Maaf!" seru Suho. Ia melirik para _dongsaeng_-nya sambil memasang _smirk_. "Aku berhasil nemu rekaman CCTV-nya!"

* * *

Tanpa buang waktu, member EXO segera pergi ke kantor polisi. Berbekal sebuah flashdisk yang berisi rekaman bukti kejahatan Sooman serta pengaruh ayah Luhan yang bekerja di kepolisian, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Rekaman tersebut dinilai asli dan cukup sebagai bukti. Polisi segera menggrebek kantor Sooman di sekolah.

"Kyaaa~! Jangan nodai eyke~!" jerit Sooman sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari dua orang polisi yang menangkapnya.

"Anda ditahan karena terbukti melakukan pencurian laptop," kata salah seorang polisi.

"Sialan! Ini pasti karena ulah kalian, kan?! Dasar murid sableng!" seru Sooman sambil menunjuk-nunjuk member EXO.

Suho mendengus. "Elu tuh yang sableng! Murid sendiri malah diracuni terus barang-barangnya dicuri dan dirusak."

"Dasar kepsek gak tahu diri!" tambah Lay.

"Emang enak digrebek polisi?" Tao meledek.

Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya. "Rathain tuh, Thooman! Themoga polithi ngathih hukuman yang thetimpal,"

Sementara dua polisi itu membawa Sooman ke dalam mobil tahanan, seorang polisi lagi masih berada di ruangan untuk mencari bukti yang disembunyikan. Alhasil, sebuah laptop Acer berwarna merah dengan stiker klub Arsenal di salah satu sisinya ditemukan.

"Itu laptop punya Kai!" seru Luhan.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya ketemu," sahut Chen sambil mengelus pungunggnya.

"Chen hyung kayak kakek-kakek, ya," celetuk Sehun.

"Sembarangan!"

Suho tersenyum lega lalu menatap anak buahnya satu per satu. "Sooman udah ditangkep polisi, jadi kita anggap masalah ini selesai. Walaupun masalah soal lomba masih belum jelas..." Ia menghentikan kata-katanya ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang sibuk di belakang dengan buku tulisnya. "Kyungsoo, kamu lagi ngapain?"

"Jangan berisik," gumam Kyungsoo. Matanya masih terfokus pada buku tulisnya. "Aku lagi bikin lirik lagu."

Sehun dan Tao tersenyum lebar sementara Lay dan Luhan _high five_.

"Artinya kita jadi ikut lomba itu dong?" tanya Luhan.

"Pasti," jawab Suho. "Berhubung Kyungsoo udah balik, besok kita mulai latihan lagi. Nanti kita juga bantuin Chen, Xiumin dan Kris yang masih sakit."

Tiba-tiba Chen teringat sesuatu. "Eh, iya! Tadi aku dapet telepon dari Xiumin, katanya dia udah sembuh. Dokter bilang kalo gejala maag-nya udah ilang dan besok dia bisa kembali beraktivitas."

"Syukurlah..."

* * *

Setelah masalah terselesaikan, member EXO kembali berkumpul untuk berlatih. Punggung Chen telah sembuh sepenuhnya setelah tiga hari dan alergi yang dialami Kris juga sudah sembuh, walaupun belum sepenuhnya. Jika dulu Kris mempunyai kebiasaan ke toilet tiap 35 menit, kini justru kebiasaannya itu sudah hilang dan digantikan oleh bersin sepuluh kali sehari. Terkadang tiang listrik kece itu menyeka hidungnya. Kasihan...

Xiumin sudah kembali sehat dan kini dia lebih berhati-hati dalam memilih jajanan bakpao. Kai bisa berkumpul dengan teman-temannya karena laptopnya sudah kembali. Semua berjalan dengan lancar.

"Ayo kita mulai latihannya!" seru Luhan.

"Iya, woy!" tambah Kai. "Lombanya tinggal lima hari lagi, nih."

Kedua belas laki-laki itu berdiri sesuai formasi yang telah diatur. Musik yang dibuat oleh Kai, Chanyeol dan Lay mulai mengalun.

**_HISTORY_**

_Listen!_

_Dekil sih ini_

_Telat bangun, dimarain mama _

_(my heart be breakin')_

_Mama, jangan ngomel dong_

_Sori gila, ha!_

_Mau makan bakso_

_Huwek gue, Baek_

_Malahan mabok..._

_Ditilang polisi gak bawa SIM_

_Ngasih ceban, tetep ditilang_

_REFF:_

_Molor di kelas sejarah_

_Gak bawa tugas HATI HARUS ROSO!_

_Pitecanthropus erectus, homo sapien dan Eugene Dubois_

_Cetar membahana dimarain guru sejarah, oh oh~_

_Moga nilai tugas gak dapet LORO..._

_I need you and you want me_

_Bajigur juga bakso, oh oh~_

_Every, every everytime... Sial di mapel HISTORY~_

_Break it! Ketemu banci_

_Move it! Gayanya medhok_

_(no more shake it like that)_

_Magic!_

_Segane enthek_

_Gak makan nasi_

_Coz ora duwe~_

_Segane dimakan adik_

_Edan, gak disisain_

_Dasar si UDIN!_

_Adik yang geje_

_back to reff_

_Irengnya, irengnya, irengnya_

_Irengnya, irengnya, irengnya..._

_Akhirnya gue harus makan pete_

_Tambah roti jadilah sandwich pete~_

_Abis makan, mikir jadi LOLA_

_Tidur di dapur dimarain mama..._

_Jebol perutku, perutku, perutku..._

_Gue butuh Diapet, ADA DIMANA?!_

_Belilah sana, di wartegnya Bu Sogi..._

_Nawar dulu harganya sama dia..._

_[RAP]_

_Ya! Gegara banyak makan belajar jadi sungkan_

_Ngerjain tugas sejarah jadinya sungkan_

_Com, com, com, com pengen makan oncom_

_Mau beli tapi duitnya sayang..._

_Ga sudi, ga sudi, ga sudi, ga sudi..._

_Mau beli oncom jadinya sungkan_

_Perut mau jebol, pengen kentut_

_DUT DUT DUT DUT DUT..._

_Molor di kelas sejarah_

_Gak bawa tugas HATI HARUS ROSO!_

_Yeah, EXO-M EXO-K, kita gak boleh remidi HISTORY_

_Ngerjain tugas harus penuh dengan semangat~_

_Oh, walaupun kita sayange_

_Udah hampir gak roso_

_I need you and you want me_

_Bajigur juga bakso, oh oh~_

_Every, every everytime... Sial di mapel HISTORY~_

Lagu yang diciptakan Kyungsoo itu berakhir. Seluruh member EXO saling berpelukan. Lalu mereka berseru, "_WE ARE ONE, WE ARE EXO!"_

Satu lagi _ending_ cerita yang bahagia. Meskipun dengan permasalah super konyol dan diluar akal manusia, namun sekali lagi―bukan permasalahannya yang menjadi poin pentingnya, Kawan. Namun ikatan indah yang menyatukan mereka semua...

**THE END**

A/N: Lirik lagu History yang saya plesetin itu cuma buat hiburan lho~ Gak ada maksud untuk menyindir bidang sejarah atau orang-orang yang terjun di bidang itu. Cuma buat hiburan, oke? :D

Saya minta maaf kalo ceritanya gaje, garing dan kepanjangan. -_-

Saya memang tidak terlalu bakat dalam membuat fanfic komedi. Tapi pada komen ya? :D

_**Ryuki Ayanami  
**_


End file.
